


9. Contract Negotiations & Scotch

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning for bareback, verbal humiliation, semen ingestion</p>
    </blockquote>





	9. Contract Negotiations & Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> warning for bareback, verbal humiliation, semen ingestion

Stephen has been in a daze all damned day. When he'd woken from his sex induced sleep and recalled what had happened he'd questioned himself - for all of 2 minutes, then he'd looked at the man beside him and realized that he wanted what he'd asked for, foolish or not. He's never been one to second guess himself, and trusting his gut has never led him wrong. 

So here he is, back at the club, heading to another room, overnight bag in hand, to discuss with a man he's met only a couple of times how to hand over his autonomy. 

Stephen has a key card, handed to him at reception, but he still knocks before sliding it through the reader and pushing open the door, his heart double skipping as he looks for Antony in the large room. 

"Hey," Antony puts his book down on the coffee table and gets up from the couch, a wide easy grin on his face as he comes over and pulls Stephen into his arms, kissing him on the mouth. "How was your day?" It's not often he lets himself get distracted from thinking about the jobs he's got coming up, especially when they're this close, but after last night, he hasn't been able to think of anything except Stephen and being his Dominant. Luckily everything's already in place for the coming weeks or he'd be totally fucked.

Stephen drops his bag and returns the hug, and the kiss. "Weird," he admits with a twisted grin. "What about you?" He rubs one hand up and down Antony's back. 

Antony laughs. "Mine was weird too," he nods, gesturing towards the sitting area. "Have a seat. Do you want a drink? I had them send up another bottle of Macallan."

Stephen grins. "I like that, our signature drink, it seems appropriate to negotiate over that," he nods, following Antony over to the seating. "I'd love one." He drops down onto the sofa and kicks off his shoes, curling his long legs up under him. "I got balled out today for not concentrating," he admits with a soft laugh. "I was doing stunt work today...not the day to not be on the ball."

"I can imagine," Antony says, thinking of his own more physical jobs as he pours two glasses of scotch and hands one over to Stephen, settling on the couch beside him. "I'd hate to be responsible for you hurting yourself. In a not fun way," he adds with a grin.

"I survived, a few more bruises than usual, but I'm in one piece, I won't hold it against you," Stephen takes the scotch and holds it up to appreciate the color. Then after a moments pause he raises the glass to Antony. "To us. To a smooth and successful negotiation, and fun times ahead," he offers with a grin. 

"To us," Antony murmurs, smiling, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. "So... you know that I travel for my work sometimes and occasionally I can be out of the country for up to a month. I'm never out of touch completely though and we'd be able to skype, text, email, whatever. You think you'd be okay with that?"

Stephen considers it for a moment. "Yeah I think so, as long as there is some contact, I think that'll work, though I guess a lot of what I can be okay with depends on the kind of D/s relationship you want. How much control you want over me, or not, you know? For example if you wanted me to moderate my behavior outside of our time together, set me tasks or restrict me in anyway, or if you're happy for me to be my own agent unless we're together? I've had both, my last Sir was formal, and he liked to control me outside of our scenes, but I saw him several times a week usually." He shrugs and sips his drink. "I'm happy with whatever you prefer, but if you want a tighter reign, then I'll need regular contact."

Antony nods. "I suppose if I wanted a tighter rein but was going to be out of town for a bit, I could make rules in the reverse for the time I was gone. Give you a bit more freedom, or at least the illusion of it," he adds with a smile.

"I'd like to be clear on what you expect day to day first, build on that," Stephen shifts, uncurling one leg with a grimace, "Okay that's not comfortable," he says by way of explanation, straightening said leg out in front of him. "Do you want me off the market entirely? Or am I allowed fuck buddies? Will we only ever meet in a D/s dynamic or not?....I just need a feel of what you'd like from me."

"I definitely want you off the market," Antony says. "That doesn't mean I won't let you fuck around ever, but it'll be under orders from me if it happens. As for the dynamic, I don't think I can sustain that all the time. I want to be able to have nights like we had last night. I want to be able to just be together sometimes. Can you handle me telling you we're out of role for a night or a weekend or a trip?"

"I think so." Stephen's gaze drops to his glass for a moments thought. "Thing is? You push my sub button hard, like last night...I was all about us being equal, and then at the end, that shit all went out the window, if you're cool with some interludes like that? Yeah I think that would be pretty perfect." He glances up, nodding. 

Antony smiles. "What I need to know from you is what's realistic," he says. "I know actors are usually needed on set pretty early each morning. I know I can't be leaving marks on you that can't be explained away by training or banging into things. What else?"

"Yeah I usually film 6 days out of 7, but two of those are half days, though non of that is written in stone, I explained before I get every fifth week off, a full seven days, I had that put in my contract. Some bruises I think are okay, but nothing more, no love bites or teeth marks," he sighs. "I am most definitely in the closet when it comes to public stuff, though my parents and family know I'm gay." He knocks back the rest of the scotch in his glass. 

"That's fine. I need to keep my head down anyway," Antony says. "Are you okay with staying at my place or with me staying at yours, or would that be getting into the public stuff?" He's googled Stephen and knows the show he's on is popular but he doesn't have a clue what that means in terms of what kind of scrutiny the man's under.

"Yeah that's all fine, I have male friends, we could easily pass as gym buddies after all." Stephen tucks the empty glass in his lap and relaxes some more into the couch, finally unwinding. "If people want to make more of it than that, there's nothing I can do about that, so I'm not going worry about it," he offers. "So long as we're sensible and discreet." 

"Good." Antony takes another sip of his scotch. "Did you have a collar before? Do you want one again?"

"Yes I did, and yes I would, very much," Stephen's eyes are back on Antony's face, studying the other man. "What I would like at this point is a short term contract, and a collar of consideration, I want to earn your true collar, then it is a thing of value, and something to be treasured."

Antony nods. "Three months?" he suggests. "With the two jobs I have coming up, and whatever else we both have on our plates, I think that's a decent amount of time to start."

"Yeah, that would be great, and then we reassess at the end, tweak it, extend it, or whatever?" In Stephen's experience these initial contracts always get amended and tweaked to adjust for unforeseen issues. 

"Yeah. Exactly." Antony smiles. "I haven't done this before. I've had boys and girls for a week from here, hired, but I've never taken anyone under contract myself. I'm trusting I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing because I've been around all of this for years and I have friends with collared subs and slaves, but it's obviously not the same thing. I don't want you questioning me in front of anyone or during a scene, and I don't think you would, but if you have any real concerns about what I'm doing or if I'm not giving you what you need, I want you to ask me if we can talk and then I want you to be honest. Can you do that?"

"Antony, I'm entering into this as a partner with you, I'll gift you my submission because I think you will respect it, nurture it and honor it. If I have issues with you, with what we do, then you can be damned sure I'll be shouting up, I might be a submissive but I value myself and my gift very highly, I know I'm good. I know I've been trained well. You're not taking on a sniveling boy with no backbone or sense of self." Here Stephen leans in. "And as much as I know you will respect my gift, I will honor yours, I will never disrespect you in our roles. Though I might call you out on any BS when we're not," he grins at this point, despite the seriousness of his words. 

Antony grins back. "It sounds like we're on the same page then. Anything we haven't covered? Big things, I mean."

"Just the big one," Stephen relaxes back. "I served my last Sir in a fluid bound capacity, I'm happy to offer you the same if it's something you think might work for us." And he has to leave that choice to Antony, it's easy enough for Stephen if he is 'off the market' but he has no idea on how 'monogamous' or not Antony intends to be in return. 

Fuck. Antony's cock gives a violent jerk at the thought. Of coming inside Stephen _without_ anything between them. It's something he hasn't done since he was a teenager back in New Zealand. And given that he's still been partaking in his rough alley fucks... "I don't always fuck around inside the club, but I could give that up," he says. "With the exception of one guy I've been seeing. Not that I have any idea whether I'll see him again or not. It's kind of fucked up. But we use condoms. I _always_ use condoms and I'm regularly tested and honestly, if I'm fucking you a couple times a week, I'm not sure how much I'll have left for anyone else," he says with a grin. "But if you're okay with that, with trusting me to take care of you, then yeah, I'd love that."

Leaning forward Stephen swipes the bottle of scotch from the table and uncaps it, offering to top up Antony's glass before refilling his own, giving himself time to process that information. "The offer was made with no expectation of you to modify your behavior, that's your call. But now I'm intrigued, there's someone else?" He asks out of interest, but of course there is a hint of something, _concern?_ that there may be competition for Antony's time, particularly if Antony is prepared to give up his other casual fucks, but not this one guy. 

"It's nothing serious," Antony says. "He's an actor too. Likes getting the shit beat out of him and he's none too careful about who he picks up to do it. I told him he could call me if he needed that in a mildly safer way." It's not the whole truth. Doesn't hint at the pull he'd felt with Ian. But he really doesn't picture it going anywhere. Not like this. Not anything like this. And whatever he had felt for Ian, it'd been nothing like what he's experienced with Stephen, so really, it's a non-issue.

"Another actor huh?" Stephen's brows go up in surprise, and then he wonders momentarily how someone in their line of work deals with beatings and the inevitable bruising. "Okay...so just him then? Either which way...just be honest with me, and if there's ever an accident, because I know they happen, then we go back to rubbers until we get the all clear again. No drama, no blame." The bottles set back on the table and Stephen has to move again, he really did take a few tumbles today and he's aching. 

Antony likes that. "Works for me," he says, watching Stephen as he shifts position again. "You really are hurting. What's sore?"

"I took a fall bad, I bruised my ass, but it's pulling down the back of my legs," Stephen admits. "I'll take a hot bath later if you're okay with that." 

"Of course. Do you want me to give you a massage?" Antony offers. "I can order up dinner and we can do that while we wait."

Stephen's brows shoot up and he laughs. "Only if we're done with the serious talking, because once you get your wicked hands on me, all bets are off."

"I think we're good," Antony says with a smile, picking up the room service menu and handing it over. "I'll write something up later, while you're sleeping, and then we can make any changes, file it with Citadel tomorrow."

"Wow, and just like that, I'm an owned boy again." Stephen takes the menu, shakes his head. "What a surreal few weeks, I never expected this, but I'm fucking glad you hit on me," he smiles at Antony. "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome," Antony says, the smile flipping something hard inside him. "It'll definitely be my pleasure." He leans in, kissing Stephen softly on the mouth, aware that they _do_ want to eat and he does want a chance to make his boy - god, his boy - feel better. "You can call down. I'm going to grab some massage oil. I'll have the pasta special. Tell them to give us forty minutes."

Stephen licks that kiss from his bottom lip and turns to watch Antony disappear into what he assumes is the bathroom. "Yes Sir," he calls after Antony, though in theory, they aren't really in role. He pushes up off the couch and heads to the phone. He calls down, ordering the pasta for Antony and a chicken in white wine sauce with wild rice for himself, settles the receiver and turns to look around the room, leaning his hip against the console table and letting the insanity of what just happened wash over him. 

Coming back into the room, a bottle of oil in his hand, Antony gives Stephen a long, slow appreciative look. "I can't believe you're mine," he murmurs then grins. "Get naked and lie down on the bed. On your front."

Antony's words jolt Stephen from his thoughts, and he gives a half nod before starting to undress, wandering over to the bed in the process. "Are we in role or not? I need clear direction in and out remember? Otherwise I get a little... uncomfortable with what's expected of me." Shirt off and folded, jeans opened and pushed down, stepped out of and set with his shirt. Then Stephen climbs up, casting Antony a look before laying down with a groan of discomfort. 

"Right now, we're not in role," Antony says, shedding his own clothes and placing them with Stephen's. "I just want to make you feel better and get us both fed." He gets on the bed, throwing a leg over Stephen, straddling his body high on his thighs without giving him his full weight. "That okay?"

"Yeah, just," Stephen warns, shuffling a pillow further under his chin. "No higher though, please?" he turns his head and settles, only able to capture Antony's movements from the corner of his eye. "So, you've never owned anyone before?" he asks softly. 

"No." Antony pours some oil into one palm and rubs his hands together, warming it up. "For a while I was really back and forth with my work, and most subs seems to need a lot more attention and direction than I can give. I need someone who can stand on their own two feet when I'm not around and who has a career as well. I've never been into the whole house boy or girl thing." He starts in on Stephen's ass, working his thumbs deep into the tissue of his right cheek, slowly working the tension out of the muscle.

"Oh ouch!" Stephen tenses then hisses out as he relaxes again. "I guess I should be flattered then huh? I think," he huffs out a laugh. "My head's spinning man, fucking spinning."

"You should be. Definitely," Antony tells him, laughing as well, gentling his touch until the tension eases and he can get in deeper still. It'll hurt like a bitch now but once he's done, Stephen'll be floating on air. "My friends have been bugging me for years to collar someone and I always said it wasn't for me but when you asked... I couldn't think of a single reason I wouldn't, and that was all you."

"You know that came out of sub space right?" Stephen's eyes close now, Antony's ministrations moving from painful to almost pleasure, almost but not quite. "You put me in the most perfect place...and it just came from there." 

"Then it must have been fate," Antony murmurs, moving to the other cheek. "We both acted on gut instinct."

"I don't believe in fate, I believe in seeing what I want and not letting things pass because I've hesitated, or second guessed myself," Stephen lets out a long sigh. "Though dude, you didn't bring up orgasm control, tell me that's not one of your things, because damn, I hate that shit."

Antony laughs. "Occasionally, but no, not as a rule," he says, shifting lower and starting to work on the backs of Stephen's thighs. "Although you won't be coming without permission. Even when you're on your own."

"See that's the shit I'm talking about!" Stephen groans, though not in pleasure or pain from the massage, but that particular rule. "Oh crap, you sure? Really?" he grouses, only half serious in his bitching. 

"See?" Antony laughs. "Here I thought you were talking about things like edging and cages..." he grins, thumbs working deeper where ass meets thigh. "Do you really hate it?" he asks, not that it matters. "Because I would think that it's the very essence of being owned, having that choice, that control over something so primal taken away from you."

Stephen pulls a face into the pillow, where Antony can't see him. "I was talking about all of it," he admits when he turns his head back so his new Sir can see at least half his face. "Do I hate it? No, but I've had a year of being able to jack off whenever the hell I want, how many times I want, and I think it's natural to resent handing it over again," he huffs out an amused noise here though. "And two weeks in I'll love it again, because it means I've been honored with ownership." 

"But right now you're thinking you should've enjoyed that year even more," Antony teases, finishing with Stephen's thighs and moving back up to his ass, thumbs stroking between his cheeks as he goes into a straight massage instead of the deep tissue work he's been doing.

Stephen groans in pleasure, it's good to be treated to a massage, it's even better when it's your new, fucking beautiful, Sir that's bestowing it on you. "Trust me, anymore and I would be blind," Stephen grins when he's articulate enough to answer. "So, now you have a boy all of your own to play with, what other kinks and I am to be subjected to huh?"

"I think we talked about some of it the other night," Antony says, pausing to pour some more oil directly onto Stephen's back, in that dip at his tailbone, before running his hands through it, spreading it over his skin, fingers teasing into his cleft again and again, closer and closer to his hole. "Boot worship, humiliation, fisting, rough sex, lots of anal play, and of course, since I can't leave any real marks on you, I expect there'll be a fair amount of CBT and my figuring out how to hurt you _without_ leaving marks."

"Electrics," Stephen murmurs with out thinking, totally distracted by the play of Antony's fingers in and out of his butt crack. "And it's been a very very long time since someone tried to fist me," he adds, his hips shifting upward a little, a subtle invite for more. 

Antony smiles at that. "What about you?" he asks, rubbing his slicked thumbs around Stephen's hole, teasing him open without actually penetrating. "Is there anything you've never done that you'd like to? Anything you've never been able to admit to wanting?" There might not be, given Stephen's level of experience, but he's interested in finding out either way.

Humming in happy appreciation of Antony's wickedly naughty hands, Stephen lets out a soft sigh. "I'd love to try a hook suspension, it's supposed to be almost spiritual," he rumbles quietly. "And...I've always wondered just how far I could be pushed with the humiliation thing..." he has no specifics in mind, but he's often considered just how much he'd take before safe wording. 

"Did you ever safeword with your other sirs?" Antony asks, finally letting Stephen have just the tips of his thumbs, rubbing back and forth, in and out.

Licking over his lips Stephen has to concentrate to answer, his hips are rising a little more insistently now. "Once or twice with Cam, he liked to hurt me, we had a few hit and misses at the beginning, misreading, nothing more," he pauses, "What about you...do...do you use them or see them as a failure?"

Pushing his thumbs in deeper, Antony slowly stretches Stephen open, looking inside him, his cock jerking, going wet at its tip. "I like to play hard so I like to use them. I'm good and I know what I'm doing but I'd rather have someone safeword on me if I misjudge then fuck up and really hurt them. And it's not always obvious. It's not just physical stuff."

Nodding Stephen smiles, "I like the way you think," he purrs. "And this massage isn't relieving tension, so much as redirecting and amplifying it," he teases. 

"Does that mean I should stop?" Antony asks, teasing as well, his hands pulled away completely.

"Hell no." Stephen pushes up on his elbows, and twists his head to look back. "But how do you want our first fuck to be? Equals or not?" he quirks a brow. 

"That depends," Antony says slowly, thinking it through. "Are we going bare?"

"That's what I meant," Stephen uses the moment to shift his weight a little to give his hard on some room. "I assumed that now we're in agreement you'd want to ditch them with immediate effect. It's your call."

"Then definitely not," Antony says, leaning forward, his hands braced above Stephen's shoulders, his cock slipping between his cheeks. "I want to mark my boy."

Stephen's body visibly shivers at those words. "Then put your boy in his head space Sir, and use him as you see fit," he whispers back. 

Antony nods, leaning in closer, shifting his knees inside Stephen's. "Spread your legs for me, boy," he orders.

Stephen's butt comes up, and his legs inch out so his ass is fully displayed. Indeed Stephen can feel the air on his hole, he's that exposed, and it makes him shiver, goosebumps rising up over his skin. On display, ready to be used, for his new Sir. _Perfect_

"Not only am I going to fill you, boy," Antony murmurs, rubbing his cock back and forth over Stephen's hole, his breath already coming heavier, "but after? I'm going to plug this cunt of yours and make you keep me inside you for the rest of the night."

Stephen moans at Antony's words. "Thank you Sir, this boy is honored," he murmurs, eyes closing, his arms bracing himself, as he savors each slide of Sir's cock over his hole, a perfect taster of what's to come. 

Lube would be better but the massage oil will do. Especially since Antony's damned if he's stopping now. He drops one hand to line up and slowly pushes in, groaning roughly as the head pops inside, the tight heat more intense than it's ever been.

Stephen lets out a long low noise of pained pleasure. The tight burning stretch of Antony's dick has his breath catching in his throat, and he has to concentrate on taking in a slow deep breath. "Th...thank you..." he hisses out, his butt rising a fraction more. 

"My pleasure," Antony murmurs, pushing slowly and steadily deeper, his head fucking swimming with how good - how _incredible_ \- it feels. "That's it, boy. Let me in..."

"Oh fff..." Stephen bites off the swear word and sucks on his bottom lip to chew on instead, his face creased in discomfort and concentration. So far they've only fucked a handful of times and he's still to get used to just how freaking _thick_ Sir's cock is, and without the benefit of latex the push and slide is a little more difficult. He bears down, desperate to please, desperate to take it all, right to the hilt. 

Groaning with pleasure as he finally bottoms out, Antony rocks his hips a few times, making sure he's got every last fraction of an inch, before pulling back and starting all over again, the path easier this time, Stephen's body opening up for him. Still so hot and tight and... He wraps his hands around the fronts of Stephen's thighs and pulls him back onto his cock, thrusting a little harder.

Because he's a big guy, muscular and strong, Stephen finds being manhandled a particularly sweet kink. And now he has a Sir that is an equal match for him physically, Stephen's sure that he'd be able to revel in it a whole lot more. "Thank you, your hands feel so good Sir..." he murmurs, pushing back, inching his knees just a little further apart to create the perfect angle. 

"You feel good," Antony says, moving into Stephen more smoothly now, the angle, the perfection of it all, skin on skin, making him groan, his breath catching hard with every thrust. "Oh, fuck, I'm not gonna last long this time," he murmurs, pulling out to the tip and watching his cock disappear into Stephen's hole again.

"Mark your boy Sir...mark this boy as your property, your personal fuck toy..." Stephen turns his head, panting through the words, "Fill his fuck hole please..." he rocks back into each thrust, his own erection spilling precum onto the bed beneath him, throbbing hard with each of Antony's hip punches. 

Antony drops forward, both hands braced against the bed and slams into Stephen, fucking him hard and fast and harder still until he comes with a roar, cock pumping come into Stephen's asshole, filling him, marking him. _Claiming_ him.

It's music to Stephen's ears, the triumphant shout of his dominant in pleasure, he pushes back into Antony's final thrust and holds himself there as his Sir's hip stutter, filling him with cum. He ignores his own need, the insistent throbbing of his own aching dick, reveling instead in Antony's orgasm. 

"Oh, god," Antony groans, savouring each and every last aftershock before he finally pulls out. "You keep that ass in the air, boy. You lose one fucking drop and you'll be sorry."

Stephen shivers with the loss of Antony's body, his heat, sweat cooling fast on his hot skin. He tilts his hips a little more and clenches down to make sure he keeps all of Sir's semen inside. His own heartbeat is still hammering away at double speed and he licks over dry lips. "Yes Sir," he murmurs. 

Antony makes straight for the cabinets, a sizeable plug pulled from one of the drawers. He lightly lubes it up, not wanting to cause his boy any more discomfort - at least not that way - and takes it back to the bed, the tip pressed against Stephen's hole and teased in and out before he finally pushes it home.

When the plug slides home the some of the tension leaves Stephen's body, he relaxes the tension in his shoulders, his thighs and shuffles a little on his hands and knees. He's still highly aroused however, and mentally, very attuned to the man touching him. He waits for direction, unwilling to move until told to. Unsure of how Sir wants to proceed. 

"Turn over. I want you on your back," Antony orders, sitting on the edge of the bed, his cock slowly softening.

Dropping onto one hip Stephen turns and lays down, a pretty sprawl of sweat damp limbs, eyes wide and bright, fixed on Antony's face. Heedless of the weeping erection that stands proud from his groin. 

"Look at this," Antony says, running his fingers along that swollen length, back and forth, the pad of one finger rubbed over the slit.

Stephen's abs dance as his body trembles against that caress, his fingers pluck at the sheeting beneath him and his mouth falls open, soft breathy sounds escaping, all the while his eyes are locked on Sir's face, mesmerized. 

"Have you ever had sounds used on you, boy?" Antony asks, spreading the glans with his fingers, the slit gaping open, more precome oozing out.

"Noo...no Sir," Stephen shakes his head, his fingers tightening on the bedding. "Talked about it...s'all."

Fuck. The thought that there are things Stephen _hasn't_ tried? That turns him on so fucking much. "Well, we'll do more than just talk about it," Antony promises, tightening his grip on Stephen's cock as he strokes from base to tip again and again.

That tone, the wicked promise has a spurt of precum spilling over his Sir's fingers as he strokes him and Stephen's belly tightens, his six pack outlined perfectly as he tenses. "Sir...please...tell this boy is he has permission?" he begs. "Please..." Antony's words of earlier rolling around his muddled brain. 

"You think you deserve it?" Antony murmurs, stroking even more firmly, thumb rubbing over the weeping slit with every pass.

"That is not for me...to decide Sir," Stephen's voice cracks as he speaks, his balls pulling up tight, sweat beading over his skin as he fights to control himself if Sir should say 'no'. The tight fit of the butt plug is making itself known, and he writhes beneath the steady torment of his Sir's hand. 

"No, it's not," Antony says with a nod, "but you've been good, very good." He strokes harder, working the head more roughly, squeezing out precome with every movement. "Come for me, boy."

"Oh thank you....thank you...thank you...." Stephen rambles, his hips rising now into each stroke, his breathing deepening, his skin flushing. And then suddenly his back bows and he goes rigid, heels buried in the mattress as his cock pulses over Antony's hand, sprays over his belly, all the while a low keening noise spills from his lips. 

"That's it. Good boy," Antony murmurs, stroking Stephen through every last pulse of his cock before he raises his still-dripping hand to Stephen's mouth. "Now clean up your mess."

Stephen's tongue is laving Antony's skin almost before he's finished giving the order, sucking up the strings of cum, tongue gentle but sure as he cleans, His gaze back on Sir's face as he completes his task without hesitation. 

"Good. Now give me a kiss," Antony orders, crooking a finger at his boy.

To follow that order Stephen has to push up, onto his butt, which simply reminds him of the butt plug in his ass and why it's there. _Hmmm, marked,_ He kneels up, leans in and offers his mouth to be kissed. 

Antony licks into Stephen's mouth, tongue delving deep, tasting his boy. "You're amazing," he whispers, finally pulling back, a soft curse spilling from his lips as there's a knock at the door. "That's our food. I'll get it. Stephen? You can pull the sheets up over you if you want," he tells him, watching to see if that's enough to pull him back up.

It takes a moment, but his own name filters through and Stephen closes his eyes for the span of a breath then he open's them, nodding. "Sure, thanks." He scoots under the covers, and piles up pillows against the head board. His brain's a little fuzzy, in an entirely pleasant way and his body is still humming from pleasure. What amuses him most however is how his gaze just keeps on returning to Antony. 

Antony answers the door, shrugging a robe over his shoulders for the few minutes that it takes to do so. Wheeling the cart into the room, right up beside the bed, he tosses the robe again and flashes Stephen a wide smile. "Hungry?"

Stephen's mouth twitches in amusement, "I am now, yeah," he agrees, eyes dancing over Antony's naked body in appreciation. "Do you not do casual nudity?" he asks indicating the door, aware, even after just a few weeks acquaintance, that nudity is common place in the club and staff seem oddly immune to it. 

"It's situational," Antony says, handing over the Stephen's chicken. "I'm fine with public scening and sex but I'm not an exhibitionist per se so you won't find me just wandering around the place naked. And if someone comes to the door and there's a robe handy, nine times out of ten I'll put it on." 

"Huh, and there was me wondering if it was so you didn't scare anyone with that," Stephen reaches out to stroke finger tips over Antony's hip, his eyes on his now flaccid cock. He glances up and winks before grinning. Pulling back his hand he crosses his legs and balances his plate on one knee. 

Antony chuckles softly, grabbing his own plate and settling back against the headboard beside Stephen. "There's that too," he admits, amused. "I've had a couple people change their minds when they've seen it. And a few who couldn't take it no matter how badly they wanted to."

Stephen's brows go up, "Wow, well they missed out on a whole new level of fun," he nods, mixing sauce into his rice before scooping a forkful up to his mouth. He chews and enjoys the easy quiet between them as they eat. 

"So, does this mean you'll go to Fiji with me now?" Antony asks after a bit, after taking the edge off his hunger. He grins at Stephen.

Eyes widening in surprise Stephen's head whips around to look at Antony. "Fiji? Really?" Because...he'd thought he'd go there with a lover...but...wow. "Really?"

"Unless I don't count as a boyfriend too," Antony says with a smile. "I think you said you wanted to go there with one?"

It's not often Stephen is caught utterly off guard, but this is one of those times, his mouth opens and then closes and then he beams a bright smile. "Antony, I would love to go to Fiji with you," he nods. Inside he's a little freaked out, but it's a good freaked out, a really, really good freaked out. 

Antony can't stop grinning. It's been a long time since he was _this_ excited about anything that didn't have to do with work. "Is your next break too soon?" he asks. "Do you already have plans?"

"Um...no...but I think I'm off when you get back, so you'd be straight off out of town again, is that okay?" He frowns and studies Antony for a moment. "Why do I get a feeling this is all a bit...out there for you?" because if it is, then the only reason is Stephen himself. 

"What do you mean?" Antony asks, wanting to be sure before he answers.

"I get the feeling you're a planner, someone who likes to know what's ahead of him, not someone who almost spontaneously accepts a guy's request to be his Sir when you've only just met, and then offers to take him away on what I'd consider a rather romantic trip," Stephen tips his head in query. "I'm not complaining, far from it, I'm just..." he shrugs. "Is it me?"

Antony smiles then nods. "Yes."

"Wow." Stephen's brows dance a little and he looks away, down at his food, then up again. "I...I'm not used to inspiring such...spontaneity," he admits ruefully. 

"That surprises me," Antony says, digging into his pasta.

"Why would I?" Stephen pokes at some chicken and glances at Antony. "I'm just a regular guy, admittedly I'm pretty easy going, but I'm nothing special, even Cam took a few months to decide he wanted me even on a temporary contract." 

Antony stares at Stephen for a long moment. "You don't look regular to me," he says. "I think you're fucking beautiful and while I _am_ a planner, mostly because my work requires it, I also operate a lot on gut instinct and mine said you were something special that first night."

Stephen can feel the color rising up his throat, and he swallows hard. "I'm hugely flattered Antony, hugely," he says quietly. "That first scene proved to me that you knew your stuff, and then dinner last night...yeah there was clickage, huge clickage." He nods. "I think you're really hot, sexy as hell, you push my kink buttons hard and I want to get to know the guy behind the Dom a whole lot better too. I really glad I'm here, and I'm really glad I'm with you."

Fuck it. Antony sets his plate aside and leans in, cupping the back of Stephen's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Stephen rather clumsily steadies his own plate with one hand, the other comes up to cup Antony's face as he kisses him, and he returns the kiss with equal fervor. When Antony breaks to nuzzle at his face, Stephen smiles, "You're mine too, you know...you belong to me too."

"Yeah, I know," Antony says, and it's the strangest feeling. He can't remember the last time he let anyone into his life like this. And maybe he never has. "I like that."

"Yeah, well that's good then huh? BoyfriendSir," Stephen nips at Antony's bottom lip before pushing him away. "Now eat, we've all night to whisper sweet nothings at each other," he teases with a smirk.

Antony laughs and picks up his plate again. "I'll make arrangements for Fiji," he says. "It's probably easier if I meet you there if you're okay with that. Minimize my travel time."

"Okay," Stephen nods, adjusting his plate so he can start eating again. "So we're going for a week? And I know it's asking a lot but I'd really like one of those super private places, real high end? It's been a while since I did luxury, and this seems like an amazing time to indulge, new boyfriend, new Sir, new sex club and all that." 

"Oh, believe me, this is about as high end as you'll get," Antony says. "It's Citadel's own private resort. Hold on." He sets his plate down again, scoots off the bed and grabs his phone from his jacket. "Here. Look."

Scanning the pictures, reading the info, Stephen wolf whistles as he finishes up, handing Antony back his phone. "Way to spoil a guy, you realise this will set the bar? All other trips and vacations will have to be just as good," he grins, nudging shoulders with Antony. 

"I'm sure I can manage," Antony says, nudging back. "I like a good challenge." Which, really, should probably be his personal motto. "Where else did you say you wanted to go? Rome?"

"Yep Rome, Marrakesh, Iceland, New Zealand..." Stephen reels off his wish list, though he'll admit the last is a new addition. "Travelling is a hobby I've not been able to indulge much, plus travelling on your own is not so much fun when you have no one to share the experience with." 

Antony nods. Almost all of his travelling's been done on his own but he can imagine how brilliant it would be to share his favourite spots with Stephen, discover new ones. "I've never been to Iceland," he admits.

"Yeah? I get the impression there's not many places you've not seen, at least in passing," Stephen stabs the last piece of chicken and pops it in his mouth. 

"That's true. I've been on every continent at some point," Antony says with a smile. He takes one more bite of his pasta and then reaches around Stephen to put it back on the tray.

Discarding his own plate Stephen relaxes back against the pillow pile. "So I know you said security, but it must be something pretty special to take you all over the world like that, some sort of internet thing then?" he asks casually. 

"That's part of it," Antony says, launching into his usual spiel. "I run a company that provides consulting, security staff, technology installations and training. We do risk management as well and mostly we handle very wealthy clients and corporations."

"That's pretty impressive," Stephen tucks an arm up under his head. "So you have offices? Staff? The big boss in more ways than one huh?" 

"We have a head office here in L.A." Not that he uses it. "A few staff but most of our guys are on contract, vetted and hired for each job, but I have guys I've been working with for years." Guys he trusts. With work anyway.

"Hmm, successful business man, I like that," Stephen grins and reaches out with his foot and nudges Antony's leg. "So, you must have things you want to know about me?" 

Antony grins. "Well, we already talked families and liking guys and getting kinky.... what made you want to be an actor?"

Stephen lifts his shoulder in a shrug. "I've wanted to act since I was a kid. I was kinda determined, and although I had plenty of knock backs early on I kept at it, everything started to come together about eight years ago, and I've never looked back, I love it. I'm good at it,"

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" Antony asks. "Would you be happy if 'Arrow' ran ten years or would you prefer to do movies, or are you one of those actors who want to direct?"

"Oh I have ambition," Stephen looks thoughtful. "I love 'Arrow', I love my character, at the moment that's enough, but if a film offer came up? Yeah I'd be up for that," he nods. "I'd want both to be honest."

"So series and then films on hiatus?"

"Yeah, provided I get any offers," Stephen grins at that, "But there's time, and all of a sudden I seem to have other things to occupy myself with until then," he reaches out to stroke a hand along Antony's thigh. 

"You think?" Antony teases, eyes dancing, his cock already reacting to Stephen's touch.

"I _know_ ," Stephen retorts, eyes bright with amusement. "Now...I know I'm all stuffed up like the good bitch that I am, but does that preclude more fucking? Because damn, I'm all kinds of hungry again," Stephen drawls as his caress moves just a little higher and to the left.

"I'd be happy to add to what I already put in you," Antony says, getting an arm around Stephen and pulling him in closer. "Keep filling that cunt of yours until even the plug can't keep it in.”

"Oh you whisper such sweet things," Stephen's voice is a little throatier, his smile more seductive. "That filthy mouth just makes me want it more," he bites at Antony's throat, hands sliding around his torso to stroke and tease. "Fucking love it."

"Filthy mouth, filthy mind," Antony grins and slides his hand down to Stephen's ass, fingers playing around the base of the plug. "You don't have a clue what you're in for, boy. Just how dirty I can get."

"Promises, promises," Stephen licking at Antony's skin, tasting him, mouthing his way up to this lips. "Am I to be a boy again to his filthy Sir? Or not?" He'll remind Antony later, of his need for clear direction to be put in his place, now? Not the time. 

"Yes," Antony nods, gripping the back of Stephen's neck and pushing him downward. "I want my boy. _Now._ Want his mouth on my cock."

Stephen's brain clicks over almost instantly into his submissive head space. He relishes the masterful way Antony handles him, the forceful manner in which he pushes him down to that fast swelling organ. Mouth open Stephen takes in the first four or so inches in his first suck, the taste of cum, sex and his own body spills over his tongue. _Fuck..fuck yes..._ He sucks, feeling it fill out to full hardness in his mouth. 

"That's it, boy. You get it nice and wet, because that's all you're getting. That and the come I already put in your ass," Antony says, nails scraping over Stephen's skull as he pushes deeper.

The thought of this dick, saliva wet, stretching him open again has Stephen moaning, the noise muffled as he suckles and laves the hard column of flesh. One hand strokes the solid muscle of one of Antony's thighs, the other is fisted in the sheets as he lets himself be used. 

Antony groans, his balls tightening as he pushes even deeper, hips rocked to get that last fraction of an inch as he fucks his boy's throat.

Stephen has to angle his head just so to stop Antony triggering his gag reflex, he's barely able to suck enough air in around the amount of dick crowding his throat. He's red faced, drool spilling from around where Antony's cock is stretching his lips. Gurgling he allows himself to sink further into the buzz of sub space. 

Shoving in until he's _thisclose_ to unloading, Antony pulls out, shoving Stephen off his cock. "On your back, boy, legs spread," he orders, shifting into a kneel.

Spluttering at the sudden ability to swallow and _breathe_ Stephen blinks at Antony, before his body follows the order, his subconscious obviously more ahead of things than his conscious brain. _Back...legs..._ . Hooking his hands behind his knees and rolling back onto his shoulders Stephen pulls his thighs open and wide apart, presenting Antony with all the access he needs, the butt plug in full view. 

"You are so fucking hot," Antony breathes, moving in until his inner thighs are pressed right up against the backs of Stephen's before twisting the plug free, the gape of his boy's body pulling a low groan from him. He lines up and pushes slowly in, eyes flickering from where his cock's disappearing into Stephen's hole to his boy's face, watching his reaction, the emotions playing across his features. "You're gonna take a second load for me now and a third one in the morning..."

"Yes Sir...thank you Sir..." The idea his ass, his cunt, will be bathed in his Sir's semen all night makes Stephen's belly tighten. It's so fucking _filthy_ , so base, that it feeds his need for humiliation. "This boy...just a fuck hole and cum dump...Sir..." he slurs, rocking back a little as Antony bottoms out, that huge dick filling him to the hilt once more. 

Antony nods. "Nothing but a dirty little cunt, a fuck toy," he grits out, drawing back and slamming back in. "Made to hold my come, made to be fucking bred..."

The ability to speak deserts Stephen. He is utterly unable to form words in his head, let alone frame his mouth around the sounds, instead he just takes the pounding of Antony, Sir's, body against his own and grunts with each punch of cock into his body. Utterly lost in the ferocity of this fuck. 

Antony pounds into Stephen, one hand braced against the headboard for leverage, his hips snapping, cock sheathed inside that slick tight heat again and again until he comes with a roar, come spurting hot and thick and heavy into his boy. Adding to what he already left in him earlier.

For a moment Stephen takes the entirety of Antony's weight in the moments after he's cum. His hand flutters along Sir's back, fingers trailing over sweat damp, heated skin. A gentle petting an almost perverse counterpoint to what preceded it. Stephen's still struck dumb, his head too full of subspace to allow anything more. 

"Good boy," Antony murmurs, taking a moment to catch his breath before he slowly eases out, the plug grabbed up from where he'd left it and twisted back inside Stephen, sealing him up. "You like being my bitch?"

Stephen nods, licks over his bottom lip, his hole closes around the neck of the plug, and he relaxes. Somehow he finds a reply. "Yessir,"

"Good. You can put your legs down," Antony says, dropping down beside Stephen, a possessive hand high on his thigh. "But keep them spread."

Slowly uncurling himself Stephen settles back, wriggling a little to loosen up his back. He splays his thighs and lets out a soft breath, his gaze turned attentively toward Antony. 

"You already had one orgasm tonight," Antony murmurs, taking Stephen's balls in hand and giving them a light squeeze. "Two, and you might start feeling spoiled."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Stephen's finally found his words, but they're a little slurred. "M'good boy," he sucks in a quick breath when Antony squeezes him. "I'm pleasing, no?"

"Very," Antony agrees, working Stephen's balls a little more roughly, his eyes locked on his boy's face.

"Thank you Sir," Stephen reaches out, sets his hand on Antony's body, his fingers skimming skin. His bottom lip he catches in his teeth, the play of Sir's hand on his nuts teetering on that edge of uncomfortable. 

Antony smiles. "You're welcome, boy." He releases his hold on Stephen's balls and lets his fingertips trail instead along the length of his erection, slowly making his way to the tip.

Breath caught and held Stephen goes still, his entire physical body focused on the tease of that caress, his gaze however is firmly on his Sir's face. 

Antony rubs the pad of one finger over the tip, pushing gently into the slit, precome smearing over his skin. He gives the head a squeeze between two fingers, watching the liquid well up perfectly, then slides those fingers down to the base before wrapping his hand around Stephen's cock and giving it a few easy strokes.

"You're a wicked tease," Stephen's voice is rough, low, as he fights to stay still. "This boy is struggling Sir," he admits, hips shifting, though not lifting off the bed.

"Always," Antony grins, unable to resist, tightening his grip. "You want to come for me, boy?"

"Yes Sir..." Though Stephen doesn't see the question as permission, merely a query, so he continues to fight his body's urging, his erection weeping over Antony's fingers, his balls high, tight, his entire body thrumming with tension.

It's in Antony's nature to prolong the torment, but Stephen's been a good boy, _his_ boy, and he deserves this. "Do it then. Paint my fingers," he orders.

Lip caught between his teeth, Stephen lets his hips move up into the next downward stroke and his fingers tighten where they've been stroking Antony's leg. He sucks in a breath, gaze fixed on Sir and he's still staring, drinking in Antony's power kick as his body spasms, spilling semen over his Sir's hand, belly muscles fluttering as he convulses.

"Good boy," Antony breathes, his own cock giving a sympathetic twitch as thick wet heat coats his fingers. "You know what to do," he says, offering Stephen his hand when he's finished.

Curling his fingers around Antony's wrist, Stephen licks up his cum, his tongue dancing over his new Sir's skin, chasing up each smear of his own deposit. 

"There's a rule for you," Antony says, gaze locked on Stephen's tongue. "Your come, mine - when it's not in your ass, you make sure you get every last drop. I don't care if it's on your skin or mine or the fucking floor. If we're in role, you'd better clean it up."

"Yes Sir," Stephen murmurs as he swirls his tongue over Antony's palm. "Understood," And it's a rule he's happy to agree to, he loves the taste, and the act of cleaning it up has so many possibilities for humiliation. _Fuck...yeah..._

"Good boy," Antony murmurs again, waiting until Stephen's completely done before pulling him even closer and kissing him softly. "Are you tired?"

The praise warms Stephen, and he smiles against Antony's mouth. Pressed close he lets out a sigh. "A little Sir, but I'm still able to serve you," he offers, turning to look at Antony's face. _Do what ever you want me to._

"I want you to get some rest," Antony says, brushing their lips together. "I'm going to work on our contract and when I'm done, I'll want you again."

A little shiver of lust washed over Stephen at Antony's words, even though his cocks barely softened from his last orgasm. "Okay," he nods, dropping a small kiss to the corner of his Sir's mouth.


End file.
